AU Love At Sea
by PikachuSavesTheDay
Summary: Mermaid AU. Maka, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki the Atlantic princesses of the deep, swims too close to the surface of her precious waters and gets captured by mysterious fishermen and are baffled into keeping quiet. Will Soul, Kid, Crona, Black*Star keep quiet to save their tails, or do the beautiful mermaids have a problem on their fins? Review, follow, or favourite for a SHOUT-OUT!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey there! Since my last AU didn't go so well...heh...I decided to make a new one! :D YAAAAY! This one is about mermaids and mermen and fishes and stuffs like that. TwT I thought this one through more, so I'm hoping that it'll be better than the last one. x3 Remember to review, follow, or favourite for a SHOUT-OUT! :3_**

* * *

Maka swam through the deep ocean as she tried to make out the faraway signs that were supposed to tell her where exactly she was. Since she wasn't allowed to leave the Atlantic Ocean, she had to make sure that she was still within the boundaries of which her father allowed her to be in. Being the mermaid princess she was, it was frowned upon for Maka to be swimming around, trying to find adventures like she loved to do. However, she refused to give up that life and decided to sway around for her own pleasure as she waved to citizens of the Atlantic as they swam by. Her father was the incredibly strict king of the Atlantic Sea, ruling over its inhabitants and refusing to let them leave without the proper payment. Maka found this to be ridiculous, but, you know, no one shall question the king's greatness.

Maka swam faster to read the signs. The seaweed danced in the water, splashes of sunlight hitting them. Even though it was dangerous to be swimming near the surface of the water, Maka loved to. She thought that the feeling of air on her face was amazing, and she loved breathing it even more than water. Maka dove down deeper and looked around at the beautiful underwater scenery to get away from her troubling thoughts of being captured by pirates. A school of fish swam by, causing her to stop and wait for them to make their leave. There were pink coral reefs that were in two straight lines leading up to a mall and making it seem like there was a road that led to it.

She squinted and read aloud, "Now entering private territory." Sighing, Maka turned around and started heading the opposite way. She had to be home soon anyways; she had to go watch all her butlers and such set up for her so-called "amazingly fun-tastic" birthday party, which she didn't care about at all whatsoever. All she wanted for her birthday was a chance to get her hands on one of those books that she'd seen waterlogged before. You can't read a wet book; it just doesn't work that way.

Maka pumped her tail fin back and forth to gain speed. Her sisters Liz and Patty and Tsubaki would already be at home, enjoying the indoors and painting their fingernails and laughing while they chatted about something petty like boys. Maka cringed at the thought of it. She swam to the castle that was at the center of the Atlantic and approached the drawbridge guardian.

"Hello, Enzo," she said with a grin, "mind letting me in?" Enzo rolled his eyes at the annoying girl and pulled a lever. The drawbridge fell open and Maka swam through it, turning back to look at the guardian just before he was out of sight.

"Work on that attitude, bucko! You could sure use a tip, and you ain't gettin' one with that tone!" she called over her shoulder. She giggled, and then swam into the two huge doors that hid the large corridor. She swam to a huge white door with yellow and pink designs on it, along with a few seashells. She knocked on the door and waited.

It swung open after a moment and Spirit, the Atlantic King, stepped through. His wild red locks spread out behind him and covered parts of his forehead as it slowly fell over his shoulders again. His face looked lazy and elated at the same time. Maka figured he had been drinking when she got that call from him not too long ago and he slurred the whole time. "Maka! Deary! You're home!" he tried to gather her in a hug, but she backed away before he could stumble and possibly fall on top of her.

"You wanted me home?" she said in a hostile tone, giving the king the evil eye. While most people of the Atlantic feared King Albarn, Maka was definitely not scared to show him her sass. Spirit clutched his face with his hand and let out a low rumble of a laugh. Leaning against his golden trident, he looked at her and said, "Yes, I jus' wan'ed to see you 'cause I love you so much, deary! Give yo' papa a hug, will ye?" Maka rolled her eyes, turned, and swam over to Liz's room. There was NO WAY that she was going to "give her papa a hug." Knocking on Liz's door and waiting, she chewed at the stubs that she had for fingernails.

The door opened and Liz lowered her eyelids that had pink eyeshadow coating them. "May I help you?" Maka looked out the window of the room and sighed.

"Do you think...that tomorrow we could..." Maka cleared her throat, "...go for a swim around the Atlantic? You know how I am about parties. I don't like the loudness and craziness. Please, could you come?" Liz groaned like Maka was her annoying little sister.

Although Maka was Spirit's only daughter, Spirit had made Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki princesses of the deep as well because they seem fitted for being princesses and didn't have alive parents. Tsubaki was found one morning near a sea anemone and taken in because of how beautiful she was. Spirit thought that she looked beautiful enough to be a princess, and so she was. It was the same story with Liz and Patty. They were all adopted by the king and competing to be queen some day. (Spirit didn't have a wife at the moment, so when he died, one of the princesses would become ultimate ruler.)

"Sure, I'll come," Liz said, eying her pink fingernails and blowing on them. "But only if I don't have to get you a present." Truthfully, Liz was overjoyed with the opportunity to get out of that castle. But was she going to admit that and have to get Maka a birthday gift? Hell no!

Maka grinned and said, "Deal! Get Patty to come too!" Patty's head appeared from above the doorway.

"Come where?!" she asked in that excited, puppy-dog voice of hers. Maka chuckled and left Liz to explain to her.

She made her way down the hall more and stopped just before Tsubaki's door. She knocked and the door opened immediately. "Yes?" Tsubaki said, only showing her head in the crack of the door. Maka tilted her head.

"Tsubaki?" she asked.

"Yes, Maka?" she replied with that soft voice of hers.

"Can I see your whole body?" Maka asked, slightly confused. Tsubaki open the door completely, and Maka saw a white top on her with a yellow trident pattern on it.

"W-What do you think...?" Tsubaki asked, turning slightly and blushing. Maka nodded to her.

"Looks good," she said. "Can you come for a swim tomorrow afternoon? Liz and Patty are coming."

"Oh, that's a relief. I thought it might've been too...too showy. And sure, I'll go for a swim with you," she replied, smiling. Maka nodded, and then headed back to her room.

Her room was kind of incredibly huge, and it was octagon-shaped, like all the rooms in their palace were. There were golden curtains that were held to the side by red ribbons, swaying in the water a bit. The tiles of her room were gold and red as well; they had little octagon patterns on them. Her bed looked very rococo, and it was white with golden lace and frills and trident-shaped patterns on it. It had a headboard that went all the way to the ceiling, gold and red curtains falling down to the floor from it. There was also a red desk in the corner of the room that had many slabs of rock on it with small letters printed on them. The last things in her room were two very large shelves. They took up most of the room and contained slabs of rock with letters and stories written on them. (Maka loved to read almost as much as she loved to adventure.)

She flopped down onto her bed as she stared at the ceiling. Since Maka didn't have any pets like a normal adolescent girl would, she sometimes just stared at her ceiling and thought instead of talking to a pet seahorse or something. She thought about what would happen the next day. Maka planned on just spending time with her sisters; something that she usually didn't do. She thought about what they could possibly talk about.

Nothing in particular came to mind.

Maka paced in a straight line in her room, deep in thought. Suddenly, she gasped and flinched as she heard a large crash, and then an, "Oops! My bad, sis!" Maka figured Patty probably dropped a vase or something. She swam out of her room and to the scene of the crime: Liz's room. There it was: a shattered vase spread across the bedroom floor. The little shards of glass were just about everywhere, and a very anxious-looking Patty was perched on Liz's bed, trying to avoid stepping on any glass. Maka looked at the floor of shards and then back at Liz. Liz was red in the face and desperately trying to sweep up the mess. Spirit hadn't come in the room, so they definitely weren't in any trouble.

"I'll just...leave it to you two to clean this up," Maka said, and turned around to walk back to her golden room. Liz sighed and continued to clean while Patty giggled at random things outside her window.

Maka rested on her bed again and soon fell asleep, hoping that the next day's birthday party wouldn't be as treacherous as she thought it would.

Then again, you never know what surprises await...

* * *

**_Okay, I hope you guys liked it! I TRIED REALLY HARD ON IT! Review, follow, or favourite for a shout-out! :3 Also, a big thank-you to xDooms Madnessx for helping me with the story! x3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! Lots of shout-outs: xDooms Madnessx, missdomo121, NiceTwinKaoru, Artistic-Resonance, slayer of the wind, beccaleigh97, bittersweetendingsforever, Gothicwritergirl68, MakaEvansIsAwesome, Rain makes me cry, shiinalover101, , JellyRain, and some random guest. I'm writing this chapter for the second time, since the last time I don't even know what happened to the document... *sigh* I hope it'll still be good!_**

* * *

The silent night crept away, allowing morning to take its place. The sun arose above the sea, unnoticeable to those who lived in the deep, dark oceans. Maka was still sound asleep, muttering to herself about a dream she was having. Spirit, giddy with excitement, tiptoed to his daughter's room and held a party popper in his enclosed hands. He hovered just above her bed, pulled the string carefully, and...POP! Maka sat straight up in her bed, silenced by fear. Her annoying papa laughed hysterically, rolling around on the tile of Maka's bedroom.

"What are you doing?!" Maka screamed furiously. The king quickly got to his tail fins and brushed himself off like he was dirty or something.

"Lighten up, sweetie. It's your birthday!" he exclaimed, taking her hand. She pulled it back and scowled.

"Do not EVER do that to me again!" Maka quietly screamed. Spirit sighed and pulled her out of bed by her hand as he led her down the corridor and to the large kitchen/dining room. The kitchen's color scheme was gold, white, and red. There were red curtains hanging down from large windows that went from the floor to the ceiling. There was a huge counter for preparing food. Several chefs were swimming around hurriedly, trying to get things done, just like usual. A long glass table with golden designs on the legs was positioned in the middle of the floor for all to admire. A golden chandelier hung from just above the table, swaying with the water as well as everything else.

Maka swam into the dining room and took her usual seat at the table; farthest from Spirit, who sat at the head of the table. The other three princesses took their seats along the sides, leaving plenty of room left behind. Maka sat and waited for the chefs to finish up while Spirit and the other princesses chatted about their dreams and such. Once the chefs had set the platters of food down, everybody started eating.

For some reason, Maka just wasn't all that peckish.

* * *

After the huge breakfast, all Maka wanted to do was crawl back into bed and read some of her stone-carved books that she bought with her father's money. But nooo, she had to go out and celebrate with everyone else like a crazed animal. One of the maids came into her room and grinned that friendly grin that the maids always seemed to have plastered on their faces.

"I have a new top for you!" she said pleasantly. Her intense sweetness made Maka want to spit.

"What is it?" she asked, oozing fake pleasure. Honestly, Maka didn't have a problem with dressing up once in awhile, but it was those terrible frilly pieces of crap that her father made her wear to balls that made Maka want to gouge her eyes out with a spoon. The maid left the room and came back shorty with a red blouse that had little golden buttons down the back and golden designs on the front that looked kind of like a kaleidoscope. Maka sighed. I guess it isn't that bad...She thought. The maid left her to change, and Maka came out of her room and to the front door five minutes later. She motioned to Enzo to open the door, and for once, he actually smiled at her. Maka grimaced.

"Maka darling!" Spirit called from a crowd of people trying to take a picture of her or something. Maka turned his way.

"The other girls say that they need you for something," he explained, smiling. "They're out back by the sea horse racing grounds." Maka nodded and swam behind the huge mansion. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were waiting for her.

"Sheesh," Liz said, shaking her head at Maka. "It is too crowded up there." Maka nodded, her eyes wide. Tsubaki smiled shyly at her and quietly said, "Come on. It's time for our swim." Maka smiled and nodded, following after them as they started swimming ahead to who knows where.

"So how are you and that one guy, Lizzy?" Patty asked her sister.

"'That one guy'? You mean Apollo? We're just friends," she said, shrugging. Maka rolled her eyes. Boys never were that important to her, and she usually liked to just adventure alone and with pride and independence. Besides, Maka's husband was going to be chosen for her, so what was the point?

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Maka said suddenly. Tsubaki gave her a sympathetic smile and nodded.

"So, is your party all you ever wanted?" Patty asked Maka. Maka's head tilted to the side a little as she thought.

"I'm turning sixteen," she said, "so no, it's not...I just don't like all the fuss, y'know?" Liz nodded.

"I know," she said.

"Hey!" Patty said as if she just found a way to stop global warming, "How about we have a contest to see who can get the furthest to the surface of the water before chickening out?!" Liz chuckled and Tsubaki slowly backed up. Maka just smiled.

"Sure, why not?" she said. Tsubaki was first. She swam slowly up, squinting as foreign light hit her eyes. She was about three meters from the surface before she gave up and swam back down.

"Liz, you go next!" Patty shouted happily. Liz gave them all a worried glance. "But what if some boat comes by and knocks me unconscious? Or what if a giant squid-" Patty pushed her hard on the back towards the surface.

"Go on, ya big baby!" she said. Liz started swimming cautiously to the top, looking around every now and then. She got about four meters from the top when she started to turn around. Patty raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh please!" she said, and zoomed to the top. She was only an inch from the surface when she turned around and plunged back towards Maka.

"I am victorious!" Patty shrieked, giving them a peace sign. Maka smirked.

"You think so?" she asked, and then swam to the surface, sticking her head up into the air. A few gulls passed her, yelling to each other. Maka breathed in the oxygen, loving how it filled her nostrils without drowning her. She then felt something behind her. She whipped around, thinking it could be Patty, but instantly froze. There was a boat. A kind of large one. And it was headed straight towards her! Maka screamed and struggled to swim downward again, but there was some kind of netting beneath her. Maka yelled out her sisters' names and flopped around.

A hand reached out and took hers, lifting her onto the boat. She has never been completely above water, so it was a weird feeling to not be able to move. A boy with snowy white hair and piercing red eyes stared down at her in awe. Three other boys were behind him, gaping at her like she was some kind of animal.

"W-What?" Soul asked. Maka gasped and shrunk back, getting even more entangled in the netting.

"Let me go!" she yelled. The four boys jumped back. Obviously scared to death that their sister was gone, the three sisters emerged from the water and glared at the boys.

"Let her go, you bastard!" Patty yelled. The guys just stared. Maka cried out and Tsubaki put a hand to her mouth and furrowed her brow. Patty took hold of part of the net that was hanging over the side of the boat and pulled. Maka was released, but now she was just on the boat, unable to move or swim away.

"You can talk?! THAT'S SO COOL!" a blue-haired boy yelled. Maka shrunk back again and exhaled. She was at least able to sit up and let her tail fall to the wooden floor. Another boy suddenly decided to throw a net around the other girls and pull them up as well. the more they struggled, and they did, the more they were tangled up and unable to escape or even defend themselves. The albino boy looked at them again. He knelt down and got real close to Maka's face. She moved to the side to avoid his piercing gaze. He slowly stood up and turned to the other guys.

"Crona," he said, looking a boy with pink hair, "take the net off of them; I think it's hurting them."

"Well no shit!" Liz shouted suddenly. Crona looked back at the other boy with a scared expression.

"B-But I don't know how to deal with fish people..." he said quietly.

"Fish people?!" Maka yelled. "I sure wish I could just spring up and bop you one!" Soul approached her again. He put a hand on his chest.

"I'm Soul, the cool one," he said. Then he motioned to the others as he continued, "This is Crona, the anxious freak, Death the Kid, the OCD freak, and Black*Star, the arrogant freak." Maka rolled her eyes at all the freaks.

"Just put us back in the water!" she cried. Kid shook his head.

"We can't," he said, "because you're just too...too rare...And...symmetrical..." He motioned to Maka's shirt with the golden designs. Liz raised an eyebrow at him.

"Crona," Soul said, "now." Crona then walked over to them and ripped the net off the mermaids, trying to be as quick as possible. Maka furrowed her brow at him to whole time, making him tense up and mutter things under his breath.

"We live in a nice little cottage on the shore," Soul said, smiling a bit. "You'll like it there." He was talking to all four of the girls, but he was looking at just Maka. Soul sat down next to her and put a hand on her tail. She flinched at the touch, but she stayed absolutely still for fear that he might strike her or something even worse. He continued to stroke her tail and stare at it mindlessly.

"Kid," he said, "take us home." Kid saluted and headed off to the captain's room. Patty and Liz exchanged worried glances while Tsubaki just stared down into her lap.

"Please," she whispered. Everything went silent but the waves splashing up on the boat. "Let us go." Soul shook his head and gave her a warm smile. She began to tear up.

"It's okay!" he said. "We're just going to take you to our home and then we can bring you back!" Maka looked around herself. She realized that it would take quite a while to get back to his house and she cringed. How was she supposed to even move?! There was no use. She slumped back against the wall of the boat and closed her eyes. Soul was still there, leaning against her and stroking her tail, which was oddly comforting. Maybe she was just dreaming and she would wake up any moment...

_But she didn't._

* * *

**_That is all, folks! Remember to review, follow, or favourite for a shout-out! :D And, sorry if it was a little OOC or boring. TwT I try, I really do. XD See yas! PEACE!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hiya! Shout-outs to: missdomo121, Rain makes me cry, Artistic-Resonance, Brunette Beauty13, SnowTamashi Ai, bittersweetendingsforever, darkangel565, MakaEvansIsAwesome, Meister Anonymous, animeismylife15, WolfDemonz, Mindlessgal, xDooms Madnessx, Epic Otaku Cherry beccaleigh97, FruityUnicorn01, and AnnaMarie365. Enjoy this chappy!**_

* * *

Maka slowly opened her eyes to the sounds of seagulls overhead. Her body felt dry; _too dry_. Then she remembered she had been kidnapped by a bunch of fishermen. _Yipee_. Maka looked around herself. The boy known as Soul was still beside her, his head leaning on shoulder and, ew, drooling a bit. Maka looked to her other side. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were all sleeping, their legs spread apart and-_wait, legs?!_ Maka did a double take, and then looked down at herself.

"Ahhhhhh!" she screamed. Instead of her usual golden tail, there were two humanoid legs attached to her torso! Everyone immediately looked at her. Then the other mermaids started screaming. The boy with blue hair came out of a room.

"What the hell...?" he said, and then looked at all of them. His eyes nearly popped out of his head at what they saw. Soul pried an eye open and then he too had the weird eye thing going on.

"Y-Y-You don't have a t-tail...!" he muttered, a stream of blood pouring from his nose. Maka frantically shook her head and tried to control the weird stick-like things attached to her.

"B-B-B-But y-you don't have pants, either...!" he stuttered. Maka had absolutely no clue what he was talking about. Sure, she had read stone-carved books about humans and seen pictures of the strange creatures, but she had never heard of wearing _pants_! Maka had absolutely no clue what all the fuss was about. Down in the Atlantic, nobody even bothered to cover up their tails, or even what was just _above_ their tails! Nobody made a big deal about it whatsoever.

"So?" Liz asked. "Is that a problem up here?!" Kid suddenly popped out of the room and shrieked like a four-year-old girl. "Where did your perfectly symmetrical tails go?!" he screamed. Patty started laughing crazily and picking up her legs and knocking them back down on the deck.

"Stop that!" Liz ordered. Patty halted her now bruised appendages. Just then, Crona joined the party.

"Hey guys did you see-" he stopped mid-sentence and flat-out stared at Patty, who was too busy playing with her new shanks to notice.

"Somebody give them their pants!" Crona yelled, and collapsed on the floor. "I don't know how to deal with half-naked girls on our boat!" Soul stood up, rolled his eyes, and strolled into the room, coming back five minutes later with four pairs of jeans.

"Put these on," he said, handing each of them a pair as if this was the most normal thing in the world. Patty jumped into hers quickly and started giggling about how weird it felt. Tsubaki carefully put them on and stood up, wobbling. Liz just put them on and got up like it was nothing. Maka, on the other hand, just held them, staring and not knowing what to do.

"Uh..." she said, turning them around in her hands and trying to make her legs move to get into them.

"I'LL HELP YOU MAKA!" Black*Star screamed, trying to get to her. Soul rolled his eyes and stopped him with his arm.

"You want help, Maka?" he asked in an annoyed tone. She nodded and handed the pair to Soul.

"Hey, why do you get to help?" Crona whined. Soul smacked his forehead with his palm and approached Maka, holding them out. He carefully picked one of Maka's legs up and slipped it in the pant leg, and then the other. He helped her up, and slid them on all the way, buttoning them and keeping hold of her hand so she wouldn't fall.

"There," he said. Maka looked down at her shaky legs and grimaced.

"Where did my fucking tail go?!" she asked desperately. Soul shrugged and blushed, realizing what he had just done. Of course to Maka, this was no big deal. Since she was a princess, people dressed her all the time, and pants were just something new.

Kid cleared his throat, "We're almost to our home. I really think you guys are going to like it. Just, and I beg of you, don't talk to Stein. If you were afraid we were going to commit scientific experiments on you and possibly dissection, you were wrong, but he'll do it just for the sake of doing it." Maka's eyes widened and she exchanged glances with the others. They sat in silence for awhile, watching as the house on the shore became less and less tiny.

* * *

Once they had finally reached the shore, Kid, Black*Star, and Crona hopped of the boat and helped the girls down while Soul carried Maka off. They all made their way to the house and Kid shoved a key in, turning it, and then opening the white door. They all stepped inside, more or less, and peered around at the quaint house. It was _nothing_ like Maka's mansion back in the ocean. Everything was white! White couch, white chair, white kitchen, white walls, white flooring, white bedspreads, white lamps, white bathroom, white animal-looking statue thing, even all the appliances were white! Including the television! Not only was the room white, it was also plain. Plain and boring and completely empty-looking.

"It's so..._empty_," Liz commented. The last word came out like it had to be forced. Patty raised one eyebrow. All the furniture on one side of the room seemed to mirror the pieces on the other side, like there was a line dividing the two in a kaleidoscope.

"What's up with the weird symmetry thing you have going on here, Kid?" Liz asked, eying the room curiously. Kid's left eye twitched.

"Yeah," Patty said, "and what's with all this white?"

"And how come you have two toilets and two bathtubs...?" Maka asked, furrowing her brow. Kid exploded and stopped his foot on the ground.

"IT'S SYMMETRY!" he yelled. "WHO WOULDN'T WANT TWO BATHTUBS AND TWO TOILETS TO HAVE COMPLETE BALANCE IN NOT ONLY THEIR HOUSE, BUT THE WORLD!" He continued to rant and go on and on and on again about symmetry and math stuff that nobody cared about.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Patty yelled, grabbing Kid's shoulders and shaking him vigorously. He calmed the fuck down and then slunk to the floor in a pathetic heap of self-pity.

After Death the Kid's little "episode" the girls were shown to two rooms where they would all be sleeping. Maka and Tsubaki shared a room, while Liz and Patty shared the other. The rooms were connected, and, like everything else in the house, they were white. It was only about three in the afternoon, so the girls kind of just hung out and talked in Maka's room while they waited for the dreadful day to go by.

"Do you think we'll ever go back home?" Tsubaki asked quietly after a moment of still silence. The other three sat and pondered the sudden question for a moment.

"Well," Liz started, "if we don't, at least we can get away from all that frilly-ness and horrid, itchy dresses and that manwhore Spirit." They all smiled, but not with their eyes. While Maka did agree, she couldn't help but feel a little homesick. Was she _ever_ going to return to her home in the deep? It wasn't exactly the idealistic life for her, but it wasn't terrible either. People basically _worshipped_ her down there.

"I wonder what's going on back in Atlantis," Patty wondered out loud. The other three thought about it as well.

* * *

Spirit swam back and forth, his hands together and behind his back. "I just don't see where they could have gone," he said, a worried expression plastered on his face. Enzo shrugged, but didn't say anything. Enzo was just taller than Maka, and had shiny, golden hair that went to his shoulders, like Spirit's. He's always had something for that free-spirited girl Maka, but he'd never admit it. Besides, he was nothing but a peasant and she was a princess; it'd never work out even if he did admit to her. His tail was golden, just like his hair, and like all the rest of the mermen, he remained shirtless.

Enzo stared at the crimson tile beneath them and then back up at Spirit's face, "I'm going to find her." Spirit looked up, surprised.

"Her? Don't you mean them?" he asked, looking Enzo in the eye. He knew exactly who "she" was.

"Yes, them," he corrected himself. A small smile appeared on Spirit forlorn face.

"Good luck," he said.

And so Enzo was off on the endless quest to find the four girls to save them from any possible danger that could be lurking within the deep...or even outside of the deep.

* * *

Maka, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki all gazed into the night sky, mesmerized by its beauty. The stars sprinkled the sky and twinkled at them as if they were being friendly and saying hello. They sat by the windowsill and stared until they all fell asleep. All, except for Maka, who was reading her brains out. Soul had given her some books to read like she had always dreamed of. She laid down on the floor near the fire and sighed, wondering if Katniss and Peta would ever survive in their adventure. Soul quietly crept up next to her and looked into her eyes.

"You liking the books?" he asked, smiling. Maka nodded, chewing on her lip and turning a page.

"Such a bookworm," he chuckled. Maka muttered an "mmhm" and flipped another page. Soul sighed and scooted closer to her. Maka turned over and laid on her side so that her back was facing Soul.

"Maka," Soul said, looking at her face. She grunted in response, completely immersed in her book.

"I could take you back home, you know. I could, but Kid has this idea that we would all date and stuff, and I don't know what to do about it..." he said. Maka turned around and faced him, setting the book down.

"Y...You could take me home?" she asked, wondering why he hadn't just left her alone in the first place.

"Y-Yes, but-" he was cut off.

"Why did you abduct us, anyway?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because! Kid had the idea! And I just-"

"And you just what?! I was perfectly happy in Atlantis!"

"I know, but-"

"But that's just the thing. You don't know. Is it because you're just so 'cool'?!" she was getting angry now.

"No, it's-"

"My sisters are homesick to death!"

"LISTEN!" he suddenly shouted. Maka flinched, realizing that she hadn't been letting him say anything to her. She stayed quiet for him to speak, but he didn't. Instead, he just leaned in, and kissed her, right on the lips. They remained kissing for about seven seconds before he finally released, and she was left dumbfounded by his amazing kiss that had her heart beating ten times faster than it should be.

"W-Wha...?" she stuttered, unable to finish her sentence. Soul lowered his eyelids and gave her a cocky smirk.

"Wanna go home _now?_" he asked. Maka slowly shook her head and then leaned in to kiss him again. And so they laid on the floor, kissing by the fire, until Black*Star walked in.

"Whoa! Soul! You GET some!" he shouted, laughing hysterically. Maka blushed eighty shades of red, while Soul just threw him an arrogant smirk. Maka's mind flicked back to reality. _So here I am, making out with a guy that I barely know. Greaaaat_. _You sure are smart, Maka Albarn._

Maka and Soul eventually fell asleep right there on the floor, having a major cuddle sesh. It seemed weird to her that they kept falling asleep in each others' arms, but she wasn't complaining or anything. Right before she fell asleep, though, she remembered what Spirit had told her once when he caught her giggling and holding hands with a boy she really liked.

_Flashback..._

Maka was giggling at some joke that Enzo had just told her while he squeezed her hand. She squeezed back. They has their backs turned to the castle, thinking that Spirit was sound asleep, as people usually were at three in the morning. However, Spirit was outside to go for a "midnight stroll" as he put it when Maka later asked him why he was outside at three in the morning.

"What are you two doing out here?!" he exclaimed angrily, taking the couple by surprise. Maka stuttered a bit, but Enzo was completely unfazed.

"Maka came out to see me because she doesn't think it's fair that I have to be out here all alone," he stated simply. The king narrowed his eyes at the two.

"Get back in the house, Maka. Enzo, I will be having a word with you in the morning," he snarled. Maka sulked off to the castle, threw her face into her pillow, and sobbed to her heart's content. Ever since that night, Enzo has been extremely hostile towards Maka, but she never quite knew why...

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, guys! More thanks to xDooms Madnessx for all her help~! :3 Review, follow, or favourite and I'll give you a SHOUT-OUT in my next chapter! :D**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello there~! Shout-outs to: xDooms Madnessx, missdomo121, beccaleigh97, Brunette Beauty13, bittersweetendingsforever, Artistic-Resonance, FruityUnicorn01, KODfreak, Bloki, Eponine in Spirit, pinkfyre, SoulIsSexy, some random guest, and OnePinkMess. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! X3_**

* * *

Maka pried one eye open and light instantly hit her unforgiving eyes. She yawned and rubbed them, craving the darkness to creep over her again. Soul's body was missing, though, and soon she heard the clattering of pots and pans coming from the kitchen. Maka sat up, running her hands through her now greasy, tangled hair. She wondered why it felt like that. "Soul...?" she called, poking her head into the kitchen. Soul was positioned in the middle of a sea of white, running this way and that, grabbing things and adding stuff to the pan.

"Sleep well, Maka?" he asked, his back turned to her.

"Yeah," she replied, yawning. Soul chuckled and handed her a small, yellowish pill.

"Swallow that," he said, "it helps you function better."

"What is it?" Maka asked, turning the thing around in her hands.

"It's a vitamin, now swallow it with this water," he explained, handing her a white cup with water in it. Maka popped it in her mouth and cringed. After she choked the thing down, she gasped.

"That was disgusting!" she exclaimed, cringing at her cup of water. Soul nodded.

"They aren't exactly pleasant..." he shrugged. "You gunna take a shower any time soon?"  
"A...A shower?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, you know, you get in the bath and clean yourself?" he said, giving her a look that said, "are you crazy?" Maka looked down into her glass again.

"Could you show me? I have no idea what you're talking about," she sighed. Sure, she's read books about these odd creatures known as humans, but she didn't know about their weird traditions and stuff. Maka _still_ wasn't used to having to go to the bathroom on a toilet. Soul chuckled and took Maka's hand.

"C'mere," he said, and he led her to the bathroom.

"That thing," he said, pointing to the shower, "is the the shower. You can take a bath; it's kind of like swimming, only you're stuck in just one place. Would you rather do that?" Maka nodded, approaching the bathtub.

"How does it work?" she asked. Soul pointed to various knobs and levers and showed her how to use it while she stood and took it all in, wondering if she really had to do this. Wondering why humans bothered doing this. Wondering how this whole mess even started.

"Got it?" he asked, smiling. Maka nodded and took a step towards it.

"Oh! And one more thing," Soul said right before he was about to close the door, "you gotta take your clothes off." Maka nodded and waited for Soul to close the door, as girls usually seemed to want them to leave before undressing.

Soul stood outside the bathroom for a moment in case she needed further assistance, but once he heard the water start and the drain hole being plugged, he sighed and smiled to himself. "Cool," he whispered, and started walking off towards the kitchen again. He was just getting started with making an omelette before he heard a scream coming from the bathroom. Soul dropped everything on the counter and ran into the bathroom, flinging the door open and gasping at what he saw.

"M-Maka?!" he stuttered, staring at her. Maka was still in the bath, the water turned off and near overflowing. She stared down at where her legs had disappeared and were replaced by her once normal tail. It was still golden, but with less shine and a little bit duller than before, or maybe it just seemed shinier in the water?

"I-I dunno what happened! I stood up to get soap and-and...and _this_ happened!" she whined, utterly shocked. Soul rushed over to her and handed her the soap.

"How long do you think it'll take for you to get your legs back once you dry off?" he asked, his face giving off a worried expression.

"I dunno!" she whined. Maka was obviously emotionally traumatized. Soul sat down on the seat of the toilet and sighed.

"Just...wash up, I guess, and I'll help you get out and dry off when you're done," he said, still worried about how exactly he was supposed to get her out of the tub. Maka sat in the suds in awkwardness and scrubbed her head and arms lightly. She wondered if she would ever have to shave, since she's heard Black*Star say something about that before. Deep in thought, Maka rinsed her hair in the water and looked over to Soul, who was staring down at the tile.

"I'm done," she stated, waiting for him to respond.

"Okay," he breathed, getting up and walking over to her. Maka lifted her arms and Soul took her hands and lifted her up, wrapping his arms around her naked torso and promising himself that he wouldn't get a nosebleed because that would be the exact opposite of cool. Soul put a hand under her tail and sat her on the floor. She gave him a lopsided smile and picked up the towel to start drying herself off. Soul pulled the drain plug in the tub and the water started going down. Maka was now done drying her torso and moved on the rubbing her tail with the towel as Soul looked around the bathroom, anywhere but at Maka, as he waited for her to finish drying. He picked up her shirt and handed it to her.

"Thanks," Maka said, blushing slightly. She pulled the baggy shirt over her head and lifted her arms for him to carry her again. Soul walked out into the kitchen and heard nothing but silence, just as he had hoped for.

"I guess the others are still asleep," he said, shrugging and setting Maka down on a chair. Her wet hair dripped onto her shirt and created little wet patches on the fabric.

"I think we need to take you guys shopping," he said, realizing that she didn't even have a bra. Maka nodded, looking down at the light grey shirt that Soul had let her borrow. Soul stood up and ran a hand through his tangled, messy hair.

"We should go today," he said. "Do your sisters know how to take baths?" Maka thought for a moment.

"I think your friends taught them already," she replied. Soul blew at his bangs. _Figures._ He thought. _Those pervs._ Maka nodded and sighed. Suddenly, a faint glow emitted from her tail. Soul walked around the table to her to watch. Her tail was slowly caving in in the middle and two legs were appearing in the tail's place. Maka's mouth formed an "o" shape as they both watched.

"I'll...go get you some pants..." he said, leaving the room. He came back minutes later and handed her a pair. She slipped into them easily, now that she was used to having legs instead of a tail.

* * *

After about two hours of just Maka and Soul, alone, in the sea of white, they figured that they should check on everyone else, since it was now thirteen hundred and nobody in that house ever slept that late. Soul and Maka crept towards Liz and Patty's room first. They slowly opened the door and poked their heads in...

"No one's even in there!" Maka said. Soul furrowed his brow and opened the door to the room that Tsubaki and Maka shared.

"Tsubaki's gone, too," he said, confused. Maka shrugged.

"Check the boys' rooms?" she suggested. Soul nodded and led her downstairs to look into all the guys' rooms. Each one had nothing in it except for Kid's. A sticky note was attached to the door.

It read: _Soul and/or Maka,_

_We've gone to town to buy clothes and other things people need to live._

_Don't worry, we'll grab some things for Maka too._

_We didn't want to wake you because you just looked so darn cute, all snuggled up to each other like that._

_~Kid_

Soul rolled his eyes and tossed the note over his shoulder. "Guess we're all alone then."

"Guess we are," Maka responded.

"Whatcha wanna do?"

"Why don't you choose?"

"Well okay then."

Soul puffed out his cheeks and walked back up the stairs, Maka right behind him.

"You wanna watch television?" he asked. Maka tilted her head to one side and shook it. Soul smirked and led her to a white couch that had a white blanket hanging over the side of it.

"Seriously, what is up with all this _white_?" Maka asked, looking around at all of the blankness. Soul shrugged and turned the TV on. Maka stared at it intently and cocked her head a bit.

"We had one of these!" she said. "But it was underwater and only had three stations and only really rich people could have one." Soul nodded and pulled Maka closer to him, covering them both with a blanket. Maka snuggled up to him and stared at the screen like it was the most amazing thing in the entire universe. They just sat on the couch, engulfed in watching television until the front door finally opened and everyone emerged from it, carrying a bunch of bags.

"Maka, we got you some stuff!" Kid called into the house. Maka got up and went to go see what he was talking about. After they had all her clothes put away in the closet, there wasn't really anything to do anymore. Life was just as boring as before, if not even more so.

* * *

Enzo swam towards the surface of the water, searching for any sign of Maka that he could possibly find. He swam for hours on end, vowing that he would never give up on his search for the princess. Every now and then, he'd run into a girl who looked a lot like Maka and he'd try to take her back to the castle, only to get smacked in the face with a purse or something. All that has been on this guy's mind for weeks has just been Maka, and he wanted to find her so that he could hug her and tell her if she ever left like that again he'd just die.

"Maka!" he called into the cold, empty ocean. The waters were getting darker as he went and it was getting colder, too. Enzo shivered as he started to turn around. _What am I doing?_ He thought. _This is hopeless! Why am I even trying to save this princess, when she's probably already de-_ He refused to finish the thought and just continued back to the castle, where he could rest and forget about his day's troubles.

* * *

Maka yawned as the day neared its end. She wandered around her room aimlessly, trying to think straight for a moment in her life. It was unnatural for light to be in her eyes, and it was starting to freak her out. The only times she's seen the sun up in the sky were the occasional swims she took alone to go breathe some air and feel wind in her face. Not that she didn't like the sun; it was just new to her. Everything in this strange, air-filled place was new to her. There wasn't anything that was too familiar there, above the sea. But now that Maka knew that all she had to do to gain her tail back was to get wet, she felt less depressed about having to walk on legs for a while. Not to mention Soul. Soul was helping Maka to be MUCH less depressed than usual with his constant smirking and hugging her.

But still.

Maka wanted to go home; probably more than anything did she want to go home. Then what stopped her from walking right out of the white sea and leaving? Was it Soul? Was it the amazingness of McDonalds? Or was it that her sisters seemed so much happier here? Maka didn't know. How could she know? This was really deep stuff that she was thinking about, thinking about that is, until Soul interrupted her.

"Hey Maka, you wanna go fishing?" he asked, smirking. Maka stared up at him blankly. She watched a movie once about a fish who ate a worm that was just randomly floating in the water and he got caught by some humans and-gulp-eaten.

"F-Fishing?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Don't worry," Soul said, "we won't eat any of your fish friends." He laughed. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll go," she agreed, and then stood up. She was wearing an entire outfit that Kid had bought for her; yellow shorts, a green tank top, and three blue bangle bracelets. Soul nodded and took her hand, leading her outside. The sun was warm on their faces, but the wind was chilly. Maka shivered as she got into a boat and waited. Everyone took separate boats with their buddies. Tsubaki went with Black*Star, Kid went with Liz, Maka went with Soul, and Patty went with Crona, just as Death the Kid had planned so long ago.

The sunset was beautiful in the distance, shimmering against the water and creating a perfect Hallmark moment. Everyone went out towards the ocean. Maka had no clue why they were allowing the girls to get out on the water. Did they really trust them that much? Soul put an arm around Maka and just stared into the sunset for a while. He wanted to keep the moment lasting so that if Maka just left him right then, he wouldn't feel like a loser as much. Soul was too cool to be left by a mermaid, and he knew that, but there was still a pinch of doubt in the back of his mind to keep him from being too cocky.

"Maka," he whispered after the rest of the boats had gone and it was just them two out on the water. Maka felt her heart flutter for a moment. Her stomach twisted in knots that she never knew possible, and she felt like she was about to throw up into the gorgeous waters.

"Y-Yeah, Soul?" she answered. Soul then leaned in and kissed her, taking her by surprise. She eventually eased into the kiss and when they pulled away, she almost wished they could kiss more. _Almost_.

"Soul..." she sighed, looking down into her lap. Maka hadn't noticed when Soul got a fishing pole and was holding it in the water.

"Yes, Maka?" he answered, staring into the deep, mysterious waters.

"I have something to tell you," Maka said uncomfortably.

"...What is it?" he asked, now feeling regretful for kissing her.

"I...I'm a princess. Of Atlantis. All of my sisters are. And since I'm a princess, my father is supposed to choose who I am to marry, and I _don't_ think that he'd choose a human..." her voice trailed off, knowing that he got the message. Soul sighed and stared off into the sunset again, being lost in his own little world.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He turned and gave her an arrogant smirk.

"But why would you want to leave? Liz told me about how much of a douche your father is, and the fact that you don't have a mother makes it ten times worse. She also talked about how you don't have very many friends because you're always swimming around on your own, not wanting to bother with anyone," Soul looked her straight in the eye, not daring to break his gaze.

Although she was offended for a moment, she had to accept what was factual. "That's...That's true..." Maka sighed, looking at her palms in her lap. She actually kind of liked the feeling of having legs, now that she thought about it. "But Enzo is probably searching for me."

"Enzo?" Soul asked, raising an eyebrow. Maka nodded.

"The door keeper. He's kind of like the security guard of our castle..." she explained. Soul nodded, expecting her to share more, but she didn't. She didn't want him to know any more at all. Ever.

"Maka," Soul said, taking her hand and looking into her eyes again. "I love you."

"W-Wha-?" she answered, her mouth falling open.

"And I want you to stay on land with me, so that we can be together," he finished. Maka looked down at the sea, and then back to his face.

"Soul, I-" she started, but was interrupted.

"YAHOO!" someone screamed. Maka looked behind her and Black*Star was there, going extremely fast on the motor boat and holding a huge fish into the air like he was in The Lion King or something.

"Look at this baby!" he screamed, pumping his fist in the air. Tsubaki sweat-dropped and muttered something along the lines of, "Oh, Black*Star, get down from there, or you're going to get hurt!" He then threw the fish back in the water for the mermaid's sake and was off again to gloat somewhere else. Soul looked back to Maka.

"You what?" he asked.

"I..." she paused, wondering if she should continue, "I love you too." Soul's smile grew wider and he set the fishing pole down in the boat, scooting closer to Maka and pulling her in for a hug. "I think we should go back home now."

The two boated back home and flopped down on the couch, thinking about the day's events. The day couldn't last forever, though, and they weren't sure if Kid's plan had gone successfully with the rest of the mermaids and fishermen.

"I wonder if Kid got Liz like he wanted," Soul thought out loud. Maka nodded.

"Liz has always wanted a boyfriend, but I don't think she realizes that she can't be independent if she has one," Maka shrugged, looking out the window. The sky was now a cloudy black, swallowing all the stars and making it kind of eerie to be in the house all alone, but Maka felt safe with Soul, so it was okay for her.

"I'm tired," Soul yawned, stretching out on the white couch. Maka nodded and gazed sleepily into his eyes. They kissed, only this time it was harder, rougher, and a bit more passionate. Once it was over, they looked into each other's eyes, and fell asleep, cuddling on the warm couch. The others came in soon after they drifted off to sleep and intently stared at Maka and Soul for a while, saying, "Awe!" and, "So cute!" and even, "Damn, Soul's got it good!" (You can guess who said that last one.)

Black*Star ended up taking Maka's place sleeping in Tsubaki's room. Kid thought they were fucking, but who really knows what they were doing? Liz and Patty slept in their room, only Crona and Kid were with them. Everything was going according to plan, _or so it seemed..._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! :D Review, follow, or favourite for a SHOUT-OUT in my next chapter! X3_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hi there! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Hope you haven't all forgotten about me. QwQ Shout-outs to: Ane Momsen, CreativeSpirit28, kelisanimefreakmitchell, Agent DJ of Awesomenary SpyInc, CutieDestyy, Zane-Ice-Fairy, crystaleon, xDooms Madnessx, Brunette Beauty13, Artistic-Resonance, missdomo121, Bloki, beccaleigh98, and some random guest. :DD I hope you like this chapter! X3_**

* * *

Maka opened her eyes as she yawned. Yawning in the air was WAY different than yawning underwater. She sighed and sat up on the couch, looking around the house and wondering where Soul had gone. He had disappeared from the couch and Maka felt too cold to be alone, so she walked into the kitchen. Sure enough, Soul was in there, scrubbing down some dishes and whistling something. "G'morning, Soul," she yawned. Soul smiled and nodded to her.

"Sleep well?" he asked. Maka nodded.

"Good. I woke up early because the television suddenly came on and startled me. I'm surprised you didn't wake up, too. Anyways, it was some newscast about a merman getting caught in a fishing net," he said. Maka's eyes widened.

"Oh no! What if it's somebody I know?!" she exclaimed, running to the TV. She turned it on, thinking that maybe the newscast would be on again.

"I recorded it for you!" Soul called. Maka smiled and eagerly watched, taking everything in. She could barely make out the screeching, flailing merman, but she could definitely tell that it was Enzo, the gatekeeper and her old boyfriend. Tears sprung to her eyes and she watched more to find out what was going to happen to the poor guy.

_"...and it'll be carried to a science lab to be studied over and possibly, dissected."_

"No!" Maka shouted, throwing the remote. She made a mental note that he was called an "it." Soul stopped his dishwashing and peered at her.

"Road trip?" he asked, smirking at her. She just nodded and walked to her room to change.

* * *

Maka and Soul were driving to the Death City Lab of Science and Query, where Maka would find where Enzo was and take him home with her, because otherwise she wouldn't be the model princess that everyone looked up to, or did, anyways. She was mer-napped and currently living in her mer-napper's incredibly white house. She bolted through the door, Soul following her and telling her to stop it because hastiness wasn't "cool," but Maka had to, because she was filling up with anxiety and might've bursted at any moment. She smacked her hand down on the front desk.

"Where are you keeping Enzo?" she demanded. The lady there had lowered eyelids with a gross shade of purple eyeshadow. She wore a purple blazer and pearl earrings. Her hair and eyes were a light brown, and her skin was so wrinkly, Maka thought that you could lose change in it. She was completely unaffected by Maka's ergence and anxiousness.

"Ma'am, I'm not supposed to let people in here unless you're a scientist or having a tour, thank-you, and please exit to your ri-" she was interrupted.

"I don't care!" Maka shouted, getting herself a lot of attention and making Soul sweat-drop. "I just need to get in there and see the merman they're going to kill brutally!" The lady at the desk rolled her eyes and stood up.

"We're allowing people to see the merman before he's dissected and studied; please follow me," she said, walking out of her little office-thing and leading Soul and Maka to a big room with few people in it.

"Of course, nobody else really gets up at this hour to see a stupid fish person, so it's pretty spacious in here," she smirked, loving the satisfaction of seeing Maka's face get red with anger. Maka stomped towards the tank in the middle of the room and shoved a few people aside to look into it. Enzo was in there alright, but he looked cramped and uncomfortable with his surroundings. That is, until his eyes met hers. He was trying to speak to her through the glass, but Maka's couldn't hear anything but mumbling.

"Enzo! I'm gonna get you out of here, hold on tight!" she said, and turned to Soul.

"Get him out of there," she ordered. Soul raised an eyebrow at her.

"Soul!" she whined. Soul gave an exasperated sigh and looked at the latches on the tank.

"I highly doubt that I'll be able to open this thing; it's too locked up and do you see a key anywhere around here?" he asked, raising his eyebrow again. Maka angrily turned around and put her hands on the glass by Enzo's. He gave her a small smile in return. Maka thought for a moment.

Suddenly, a scientist in a lab coat walked in. He had glasses and a giant screw in his head, making everyone turn and look at him. He grinned, making Maka shiver.

"Good morning everyone," he stated, looking around the room. No one said anything. No one, but Maka, that is.

"What are you gonna do to Enzo?" she asked. It sounded like more of a statement than a question. The scientist chuckled deeply, looking at the girl.

"I'm going to dissect him and perform tests to see about his intelligence and how long he's been around and how he functions," he answered. Maka narrowed her eyes.

"Let him go," she stated, her hands balled into fists at her sides. The man chuckled again. Maka, now frustrated, looked at his name tag. It said his name was Franken Stein. That sounded awfully weird to her. Suddenly, she had an idea.

"Is there a janitor anywhere around here?" she asked. her voice now sounded calm and warm and friendly opposed to her distrusting one. Stein rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah," he said, "why?" Maka smiled at Soul.

"Soul made a mess somewhere and we need the janitor to clean it up," she sighed, shaking her head at him. Soul shot her a glare.

"Alright, then where?" Stein asked. "I'll go tell the janitor to clean it up.

"The...the hallway near the elevator!" Maka lied, wondering if she could _really_ pull this off. Stein nodded and walked out of the room. Maka grabbed Soul's hand and pulled him towards her to follow Stein. They watched quietly as he told the janitor where to go, and then followed the janitor.

"So," Maka said to the janitor, "how's it like, working in a place like this?" He stopped for a second and gave her a weird look, then continued pushing his cart of cleaning supplies.

"Okay I guess," he replied. "I'm a janitor, you expect me to be happy with my life?"

"Sorry I said anything," she mumbled under her breath. Soul grabbed Maka's arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" he whispered between clenched teeth.

"Saving Enzo!" she replied, and shook her arm free. Soul sighed and looked down at the tile floor, wondering how Maka knew Enzo and if they were old friends or something like that. Once the janitor looked around, expecting some puke or something to clean up, Maka darted to his other side, where keys on a ring dangled. She mentally pumped her fist in the air and snatched them, the janitor not even noticing. She then pulled Soul back towards the room with Enzo and ran inside. All the people were gone now, thank God, and Maka was able to try out four different keys before finding the one that unlocked the tank. Enzo's head popped out and he grinned at her.

"Looks like you saved me instead of vice versa," he chuckled. Maka smiled at him. "You seem like that last person I'd expect to see breaking the rules...how come?"

"I had to save my gatekeeper," she giggled. Enzo's eyes fell on her legs.

"Are you...?" he wondered.

"No. I'm still a mermaid, but when you're out of water for so long, you lose your tail and get legs!" she explained.

"Great, now can we move this along? We're gonna get caught, Maka!" Soul hissed. Truth was, he was just jealous that Maka was going through all this trouble just to save Enzo. Soul sighed as realization hit him. Maka grabbed Enzo's hand and attempted to pull him out of the tank. She looked to Soul for help, so of course, he did. Enzo transformed into human faster than expected, like about five minutes of them carrying him through oddly empty hallways. So really, when they darted out of the science lab carrying a naked teenager, nobody was about to go chasing after them, and nobody realized that Enzo was their merman! Maka and Soul quickly shoved Enzo in the backseat of the car and drove away.

"That was close," Maka exhaled. Soul chuckled and looked at Enzo from the rearview mirror.

"Who are you, anyways?" Enzo asked Soul.

"Soul Eater," he replied, smirking at him. "Maka's boyfriend." Maka jumped a bit when he said that, and then remembered everything that happened the night before. She forgot all about it in all the haste and excitement. Enzo took turns staring at Soul and Maka.

"Boyfriend...?" he asked. Maka smiled and nodded. Enzo fell quiet, but then smiled at her and nodded too. The rest of the drive home was just questions being answered and lots of awkward silences.

* * *

When they arrived home, Enzo walked in and saw the other three girls. Maybe it was because he wasn't wearing any pants, or maybe it was because they just hadn't seen him in a while, but they stared at him like he was some foreign object that just dropped through the roof and landed in their white living room. "Enzo!" Patty finally exclaimed, giggling. Enzo looked down at himself and blushed.

"Need some pants, bro?" Black*Star chuckled, throwing him a pair. Soul walked in afterwards, holding Maka's hand, and sat down on the couch while Enzo changed.

_"Weird..."_ Enzo mumbled about the pants under his breath. Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki all suddenly looked at Maka and Soul.

"How'd you get him here?! We literally _just_ saw that newscast!" Liz said. Maka looked to Soul to let him explain.

"Maka was all eager to save him from the evil scientist Stein, so we went over to that research center and busted him out," he explained vaguely. Even so, all three girls smiled at Enzo, and Maka even hugged him.

"I was searching for you this whole time..." Enzo said, looking at his hands in his lap, "I promised your father that I'd find all of you, and bring you all home." Suddenly everything fell quiet and Maka's mouth formed a little "o" shape. Soul wrapped his arms around and squeezed, wanting her to stay with him instead.

"But..." Patty said, "but we all have boyfriends now...We were just starting to get happy again, and you want us to go back and die of boredom everyday because we always have to look perfect and be perfect?" That serious comment surprised everybody, especially because it came from Patty's mouth! Enzo looked up at them and nodded.

"A promise is a promise," he sighed, looking at Maka's disappointed face. There were things Maka missed, like swimming with her sisters, and eating gourmet food, but the things she didn't miss at all overruled those things. Sure, she was homesick for a few days, but who wouldn't be? She absolutely hated her father, so that was something she could definitely live without. There was no doubt about it: Maka wanted to stay there.

"I'm not leaving," she suddenly piped up. "I'm not." Enzo nodded.

"I can't make you," he sighed, "but I also can't leave here empty-handed."

* * *

**_ Sorry this chapter was so short, guys! I LOVE YOU! *eh-hem* Review, follow, or favourite for a shout-out in my next chapter! BYEEE!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey! Sorry that this chapter took so long to come, but on top of having a serious case of writer's block, school started! (Ugh...) But I'm here now, and I have shout-outs! :D Shout-outs to: Depyriouse, missdomo121, SnowTamashi Ai, Artistic-Resonance, MakaEvansIsAwesome, Zane-Ice-Fairy, ili, and Brunette Beauty13. Now, to the story! Sadly, this WILL be the last chapter. 3; Don't cry, but if you want to, you can. It makes me feel good about my writing. XD**_

* * *

Maka looked around at everyone in the room. It seemed like what she said next would determine everyone's fate-whether they would spend the rest of their lives as humans, or live on in the sea like Enzo. In a perfect world, Enzo would agree to live with them instead, but Maka knew that he was too loyal to do that. She looked down at her soft, smooth legs-she would miss those. She would miss most about the human world and its features. Like grass, for example, she loved grass. And trees. Grass and trees. She suddenly realized how boring it was up on land.

"Well..." Maka sighed, and everyone turned their attention to her, "I can't just leave Soul and Kid and Black*Star and Crona!" They all looked at their laps and nodded in agreement. Enzo pursed his lips at them all.

"But _I_ miss you, Maka. Doesn't that count for anything?" Enzo asked, obviously hurt that Maka preferred Soul over him.

"Yes, but..." she started, not wanting to finish, "can't you just go back and tell papa that we're better off here?" Enzo shook his head at her.

"Who would take his place as ruler? Who would be everyone's role model? Maka, you and your sisters are much looked up to in Atlantis. Why would you want to throw all that away?" Enzo took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. It seemed as if he didn't care if any of the other girls came back with him, only Maka. And while that did make her feel special, it also pissed her off for some reason.

"Enzo, I don't like living in Atlantis! I like it here, where people aren't constantly whispering about me and pointing at me and trying to get conversations and autographs with me! They treat me like a celebrity when all I am is just the king jerk's daughter! And I think i speak for all of us when I say, I don't want to leave!" Maka exclaimed, clutching Soul's hand. He held a straight face but gave her a small smile when as she said that. Enzo's mouth formed a thick line as he furrowed his eyebrows at her.

"Fine," he muttered. Everyone looked up from their laps and stared at him, giving him their fullest attention. "I'll leave and tell your worried sick father that you four are running away from home just because you're simply too good to be treated too well. Half the people in Atlantis don't even have shelters. I hope you're happy." A wave of guilt suddenly washed over the girls as Enzo made his way out the door and dove into the crystal blue ocean. Soul sighed.

"I can't believe you chose us over him..." Kid said, staring out the window where Ezno used to be standing. Maka shrugged and looked at the girls. They all stared at their laps, even Patty, which was quite surprising. There was a still silence that didn't leave until Black*Star finally got up, stretched, and said, "Man, am I hungry! Somebody better get some food or I'll starve!"

Relieved that the awkward silence had disappeared, Maka nodded and stood up too, saying, "I guess I can make dinner tonight." They all nodded in agreement and walked to their rooms, probably to contemplate what had just happened. Soul went too, so it was just maka all alone in the kitchen. She sighed and prepared dinner, because she had a strange feeling that Enzo would be back eventually...Probably in the distant future, but she didn't really care. As long as she could stay in the white house with all these people, she was alright.

"I guess Enzo just doesn't understand what it's like..." she muttered to herself as she turned the stove on. "He just doesn't get what it feels like to be treated like a free ice cream cone on a hot summer day. Not that people want to lick me or anything..." She chuckled, Soul suddenly coming into her mind. She quickly dismissed the thought and went back to her cooking, feeling a little less stressed now that Enzo was gone and she could relax.

As she finished up and started setting out plates, a thought occurred to her: _What if he does come back? What if he comes back and I don't like it? What if...what if he forces me to come back? Oh no..._She bit her lip and walked down the stairs to the basement, where she found the four boys playing a video game and talking about who knows what.

"Dinner's ready," she stated, strolling over to the couch and leaning against it. They all jumped up from their seats and hurried up the stairs, making Maka giggle. She traveled up the stairs too, thinking about everything that had happened that day and trying to forget about it.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Maka walked into the living room of her new house and sat next to Soul. Just as she had hoped, their relationship was still fresh and never seemed to get old. The others were doing fine with their boyfriends, as far as Maka could see. They had moved out of Kid's sea of white after they finished college-er, after _Maka_ finished college. They weren't married yet, but they were making plans already because Soul had proposed to her. Yep, everything seemed to be looking up for the couple. Maka never did have the luxury of going to a pool party, though. She didn't really care, as long as Soul was happy to lay by her and tan while the others swam.

They never did see Enzo again at this point. They did, however, receive a stone letter from Spirit. It was really short, just like everything written in Atlantis was. (Rock production was slow.) It told of how angry he was at her and how being a princess meant responsibility and blah, blah, blah. Maka didn't care what he said; she was happy, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

_** How sweet! Happy endings, yay! Well, thanks for reading guys! :D**_


End file.
